


Dean, Donuts and Donna

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donuts, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Magic, Naked Dean, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Two drabbles based around Donna lusting after Dean - and who can blame her? I'd love to see this pairing on the show!In the first she can never look at donuts in the same way after seeing Dean eat them.In the second she makes a Dean-related wish that comes true, and lucky Jody's there, too!





	

1\. DONUTS

Donna looked at the box of donuts and smiled. She could never see donuts now without thinking of Dean Winchester. How any man could still look so sexy with a thick line of powdered sugar around his lips was beyond her.

She had tried feeding Doug #2 donuts - the sugar had got all caught in his mustache - not sexy at all.

So she spent many nights dreaming of licking the sugar off of Dean, and claiming those beautiful pink lips, which made it difficult to be professional and not drool whenever they met.

She always brought donuts, though!

2\. INTERESTING

Jody, will ya get the door? Must be the pizza guy.

Sure, hon…. what the hell?

What the fuck?

Dean, what happened?

I got no clue, one minute I’m watching TV in my room, next…

Well, this is…interesting…

Eyes up here, Jody, please!

Sorry, you better come inside.

Dean! Holy moly I never expected…gosh!

Donna, what d’you mean?

I’m real sorry, Dean, it was an old lamp, didn’t look real...

This was your wish? Dean naked on your doorstep?

It was just meant to be fun.

Hey, might be fun for you, but can I get some friggin’ clothes?

You betcha…


End file.
